Beck's Fortune
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Based of the fortune Beck got in Wok Star he reveals just what dreams he'd like to come true. Uploaded for SAFARI SLAM weekend


**AN: In the episode Wok Star Beck opens a fortune cookie that says 'all your wishes will soon come true' this is based on that. But I'm making the kids older like 20.**

Beck's Fortune

"All your wishes will soon come true," Beck read out loud.

"How come you get fortunes like that and mine are horrible?" Robbie asked. "I mean what do you want that you don't already have?"

"There are things," Beck said.

"Like what?" Robbie asked. "I mean you've already stared in two movies and you're only twenty. You have a steady relationship with a real girl for upwards of five years. Her plays are popular and she's in demand getting jobs. I don't see what other wishes you have that need to come true."

"Well I plan on asking Jade to marry me soon and you know that she's a little, you know, noncommittal. I also want a family and I'm not sure how Jade will take being pregnant even once. So I have a few wishes," Beck said smirking.

"What?" Robbie's eyes flew open. "You want her to be pregnant? Are we talking about _the_ Jade West?"

Beck chuckled "now you know why my fortune looks good for me."

"No kidding sorry you keep that one and I'll take my one of misfortune." Robbie said as Andre approached.

"Hey guy," he said sitting. "What'd I miss?"

"Beck's gonna make Jade pregnant," Robbie said like the idiot he is.

Andre spat his sip of water out and sprayed it all over Robbie. Robbie squeaked and wiped his face with a napkin. "Jade? _The _Jade West?"

"Well actually I'm hoping to make her Jade Oliver first," he said. Andre spit again and Robbie squeaked again. Jade's laugh was heard as she approached the table.

"Say whatever you said again babe I wanna see Robbie make that stupid face again," Jade sat beside Beck. She allowed him to take her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well you know it was a joke and-" Andre tried to cover up for Beck.

"Waitress," Beck said raising his hand and pointing to Jade.

"Why are you talking to the waitress?" Jade snapped.

"I just ordered you a dessert and I knew you'd want it quickly," he kissed her softly.

"What is it?" Jade asked almost drooling.

"It's a chocolate cake with strawberry icing and chocolate sauce drizzled over it." Jade was snuggling up to him.

"Have I told you that I love you?" she said nuzzling his neck and kissing it over and over. Robbie and Andre suddenly gasped as the clink was heard of the dish being set. Jade finished a few kisses on Beck's neck then turned from him to her dish.

She promptly turned back to Beck and stared at him mouth opened wide. "This is so stupid," she finally said. "A dessert with it really? I mean," she rolled her eyes at him "it should have been glamorous or something. A fancy ball or some black roses. Something amazing breath taking and brag worthy but-" Beck kissed her.

"I'm glad you said yes love," he smiled at her. Jade smiled and leaned into his arms. She kissed his cheek and buried her face as a light blush crept across her cheeks.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said and kissed the top of her heard.

"Have you read that paper yet?" she asked.

"What paper?"

"People magazine," she said pulling a copy out of her oversized purse. She set it on the table and there on the front cover sat Jade herself. In big bold lettering the words said "Breakout playwright Jadelyn West is currently expecting twins!"

"You told People before you told me?" Beck pouted.

"Details are wrong because they just overheard my doctor and I talking. She thinks I'm pregnant and I was wondering if it was twins because I know you want kids as in plural. I don't want to be pregnant a lot so I know that if it was twins I'm hoping it would satisfy your daddy craving."

Beck kissed her on the mouth and smiled "well let's get to the doctors then and find out," he said.

"Uh-uh I'm eating my dessert first," Jade said and Andre and Robbie laughed.

**AN: I hope you guys like this please review I appreciate feedback. FOR SAFARI SLAM WEEKEND. **


End file.
